Hard Marriage
by bachiari
Summary: Forced to marry, Yuuri and Wolfram have to learn the happiness of marriage before it’s too late.


Title: Hard Marriage  
Pairing: Yuuram  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.  
Summary: Forced to marry, Yuuri and Wolfram have to learn the happiness of marriage before it's too late.

* * *

Life wasn't fair. Wolfram knew that. Believed that.

But when Yuuri and he were forced to marry, he thought that things would change. That things had to change. Yuuri couldn't continue to be cold to him when they were legally joined together in marriage after all.

But he had forgotten that Yuuri was the Maou and that he could do anything he wanted without the approval of anyone. Not that Yuuri would intentionally order someone to do something, though apparently, Wolfram always pushed on the Maou's last nerves until they broke.

'_hey wolf, if I marry you, will you promise me a few things?'  
_'_depends. What do you want?'__  
The maou smiled a bit guiltily, 'well, for starters, you can sleep in your own room again.'  
Wolfram clenched his jaw tightly, 'Okay.'  
_'_And uhm, you can stop accusing me of cheating whenever Conrad and me spend time together.'  
Wolfram whirled on the king, emerald eyes flashing, 'But you _are_ cheating!'  
Yuuri's eyes narrowed, 'This is what I mean! I hate it when you do this. Conrad's my godfather for pete's sakes! Can't I spend some time with him without you blowing up in my face when I get back?'  
Wolfram was just about to apologize when the Maou gave up and flung his arms up into the air tiredly. 'That's all, Wolf, and you're accepting whether you like it or not. It's high time you realized that you're not the most important person here.'_

Wolfram didn't try to anger Yuuri. He honestly didn't. It just happened before he knew it. And it obviously wasn't doing their relationship any good.

And things were worse now that they were married. Wolfram couldn't accuse Yuuri of anything since that was what was promised, so he kept well out of the way whenever the Maou was approaching.

He was pretty sure Yuuri had begun to notice but he didn't know what he could do. Sure, he could try to talk to the Maou about it, but…

His pride.

He couldn't lower himself to actually beg the maou to take back his words and he, himself, couldn't take back the oath that he had promised his king.

He clenched his fists together and sighed, standing up from where he had been sitting. His mother had called for a conference and he had to obey. No matter how sick to the stomach he was feeling.

Grimly, he gripped the door's handle and pushed it open.

"**W**hat?" the word was muttered with shock and disdain, and emerald eyes were wide open and staring at his mother. Who apparently everyone else was staring at too.

Wolfram's mom hmphed and crossed her arms under her huge chest, "You heard me, Wolfie. I used to be the former Maou and it's high time I started acting like it."

Yuuri was the next to speak up, his voice trembling and doubtful, "I don't understand, Cheri."

Cheri spun to fix her eyes upon the present Maou, "Right. As always, _Maou_. It's not like I dislike you," she shook her blonde hair behind her shoulder, "But you're not doing my Wolf any good. And if you aren't, I wouldn't mind bringing him back to my place and waging war on Blood Red Castle."

"_Hahahue!_" let out Wolf, his fists clenched, "Now you're going too far!" He was glad that his mother was trying to help, but _this_ was out of line.

Cheri ignored him and she slammed her hands down on Yuuri's desk, her emerald eyes boring into the Yuuri's black ones. "If Wolfram and you don't make this marriage work in two weeks, well," she paused for effect and smiles almost cruelly, "you'll have a war on your hands."

And she walked out of the room before any of the room's occupants could object.

Half a minute later of awkward silence, Wolfram turned bright red with anger and stormed out of the room.

He had to talk to his mother.

**C**heri looked calm when Wolfram made it there. She was sitting on a chair and chewing a piece of Earth candy and looking peaceful, her eyes closed and her legs on the table. He didn't want to disturb her at first, but he suppressed the feeling and approached her. "Mother?"

Cheri sighed and looked at him, "Wolfram, I know you're wondering why I'm doing this, but."

Wolfram couldn't help but to growl, "Yes, I'm wondering _why_."

"Well, Wolfram," she sighed and rubbed her temples, "your dad wants an heir to the Biefield region and at first, he was willing to give that up when you got married to Yuuri. But you see, yesterday, at Yuuri's party, you two didn't dance at all and he was able to grasp the concept that you two aren't _really_ married. That you aren't in love."

Wolfram couldn't believe it at first, his dad was behind this?

Cheri continued, "And so he gave me a deadline of two weeks. And if you two aren't able to show him that you have a reason to stay here, well, he's going to take you back. By force."

Wolfram slumped down next to his mother. "So. This is why."

Cheri turned and hugged her son, "I'm sorry, son. This is my fault. I should be bale to stand up against him. But you know our society, Wolf, it just doesn't work that way. The father will always have full superiority over the children and I was lucky enough to even get two weeks time. Don't let it go to waste."

Wolfram nodded, biting his lip. He didn't want to leave Blood Red Castle or Yuuri. And especially not the place he always knew as home.

"Thanks, mom," he muttered and after a quick hug, he slipped out of the room. He had a lot of planning to do if he was going to finally win Yuuri's heart once and for all.

And this time, there was a consequence if he failed.

* * *

Well, I know this is a short but I want to know if people are going to read this. XD I know im an insecure writer and i hate writing if i think no one is going to read this...  
the next chapters will be longer if more people want to read this XDDD

and can someone tell me Wolfram's dad's name? I don't know if he actually has one xD but it'll be helpful to the story.

anyways review please! (:


End file.
